The invention, in some embodiments, relates to the field of queue management, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and devices for queue management that in some aspects are superior to those known in the art. The invention, in some embodiments, relates to the field of advertisement, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and devices for focused advertisement that in some aspects are superior to those known in the art.
In many situations, a demand for a service is greater than the ability to supply the service, for example to receive a prescription in a pharmacy or to load/unload a truck at a depot or terminal. As a result, people requiring the service are forced to wait for a long period of time in a queue. Typically, to increase physical comfort, a person joining a queue is assigned a turn in the queue and given a turn-ticket on which the assigned turn is designated, e.g., printed on a piece of paper. A succeeding turn is announced every time a service provider is available and the person holding the turn-ticket with the announced turn is provided with the service.
Waiting in a queue is a waste of time and money. Instead of doing something useful or pleasurable during the wait in a queue, a person in the queue must wait patiently in a reception area and follow the progression of the queue. A person can decide to leave the reception area, but risks losing their turn if they are not physically present when their turn announced.
It has been suggested to allow people to order a turn in a queue from a remote location, for example from home. In some cases, a person orders a specific time to be served or is assigned a specific time that is expected to be available. Such methods can be inefficient as there is no guarantee that a person will actually come for the service. Further, usually the person arrives at the specific assigned time and still must wait for a period of time before being served.